Something's Wrong Here
by Mewaponny
Summary: You know, most people, when waking up as a demon, would like to have a few decades to master their powers before agreeing to a contract. I, on the other hand, was brought here in the exact moment a contract was made- and am now stuck caring for Ciel against my will and his. SI OC, no slash.
My hand burned, and my head hurt. Looking into the small child's sapphire and amethyst eyes full of shock and confusion, I could only think ' _my eyes must look the same.'_

I have no idea how I got here.

I had been laying in my bed, on my computer reading, and suddenly I was here- in some strange auditorium, with children in cages everywhere, and blood all over the table. It's not like I did anything unusual- no creepy website, advertisement, or email was sent to me. I was the epitome of normal- I wasn't some occult freak, and I hadn't done any strange ritual. I just, well, appeared.

"Oi, kid. How'd you get out of your cage?" One of the masked men around the table grabbed me, snapping me out of my thoughts. He spoke in an english accent. "Get back in there!"

His grip tightened, and he pulled on me but- I didn't move. Not an inch. I could tell he was gripping me tightly, that he was trying to push me into one of the empty cages, it just- didn't matter.

I turned my head to get a better look at the man who grabbed me, and my hair fell into my vision. I was shocked, which only made the headache worse. My normally brown hair was now pitch black. I looked at my arm, and my normally pale skin was even paler- it almost hurt to look at. My appearance changed? Weird.

I looked around the auditorium, trying to take more in while ignoring the asshole pulling on me. Everything was annoyingly bright and clean in color, and the pillars were elaborate. The only things that weren't clean were the few children left in cages, as well as the blood and pile of dead bodies off to the side. Under and around the table there was some sort of ritualistic circle- wait.

I looked back at the child with different colored eyes. He was still staring at me, but now some betrayal leaked into his expression. It his violet eye, there was an elaborate pattern. I looked on the back of my hand- there was a similar pattern.

No. No way.

But the evidence was there, wasn't it? A child with strange eyes and black-blue hair. The child sacrifices. The people in masks and the ritualistic circle. The appearance change. The now identified sensory overload. The newfound strength.

Did I replace Sebastian? I guess there was only one way to find out.

I looked at the child I assumed was Ciel. He was still staring at me, but now so was everybody else- I wasn't surprised, with the scene I was apparently causing. "So," my American accent breaking though the muttering of the English adults. I knelt down in front of Ciel, making it obvious I was addressing him, "do you want to get out of here?"

His eyes were suddenly filled with hunger. "Yes," he started. I could hear every bit of his upbringing in his voice, despite his condition, "but I want them all dead first, and I want this place burned to the ground."

My hand burned with the compulsion to _obey_. "And the other kids? What about them?" I was giving them a chance too, if I could.

"Death would be kinder." My hand burned harder. It wanted me to fofill the order of my holder, and it wanted it _now_.

"Alright then." I clapped my hands. "I'll see what I can do." I turned to the man holding the ceremonial dagger and walked up to him, pushing the adults grabbing me as I went. I looked at him pointedly. "I'm gonna need that." I have no idea how Sebastian did the whole candle flame thing in the anime, so it looked like I was doing it in a less magical way.

The man growled at me, and held the dagger defensively. As easy as breathing, I grabbed his arm and crushed it- I felt a little sick doing so, but not enough to stop. He dropped it from the pain and started screaming- I snatched it out of the air, and in the same motion slashed his neck. The sick feeling intensified, along with some disgust about the blood, but it still wasn't enough to stop.

I turned towards the rest of the adults. The compulsion in my hand guided it, hacking and slashing at them not so much as they died, just so they wouldn't be able to escape once the fire started. I wanted them to burn, the sick fucks. Once all the adults were down, I turned my attention to the kids.

I didn't want them to die, but they had to- the orders were absolute. Tears started leaking from my eyes- at least I could make their deaths more gentle. "I'm sorry." I told each one gently before I decapitated them. They didn't deserve this hell they were put through.

After the last child finally died, I took a deep breath and turned to Ciel. "Are you ready to go?" I tried not to hate him for making me kill the other children- he was just as traumatized as they were, and in his eyes I was a demon and would have no problem doing it.

My hand twinged as he reminded me of the last part of his order. "They still have to burn."

"Of course." I smiled gently. "But I'd rather get you out of here first. I'm not sure if I can protect you from the flames once the fire starts."

He gave me a scowling look. "Fine." I tore the door of the cage off and picked him up. He was small, even for a ten year old. I walked out of that horrible room, making sure to stomp on some bodies along the way. Exiting, I saw a large window down the left hallway. Instead of wandering around trying to find the door, I opened the window. It was two stories down to the ground, but I jumped down anyway, because it was easier than trying to climb with a child in my grasp.

I set Ciel down on the grass. "I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded. I tried to jump back through the same window, but I ended up hitting my head on the will. It didn't hurt(much) but it made me land funny. Just another reminder I was a long way from home. I walked back into the auditorium and grabbed one of the candelabras sitting around the room. I used the candles to set various things on fire- banners, mostly, since nearly everything else was wet with blood.

Exiting, I grabbed a pair of shoes off of one of the men. My socks were soaked through with blood, and it would be suspicious for me to go around barefoot. Making sure they fit, I kicked the door back open as I left their previous owner and his friends to a slow death.

* * *

I met Ciel outside like I promised. "C'mon, we gotta find a place to spend the night. I grabbed the fattest wallet I could find, but you're going to have to help me figure out the currency."

"Wait, are you really the same creature I made the contract with?" Ciel questioned me. "Why would you turn into an adult man, then a teenage girl with strange clothing?"

I frowned. "I honestly have no idea. What I do know is that I'm not the demon you made the contract with- I wasn't even a demon before I showed up here. As for my clothing,"I said, picking at my t-shirt and jeans, "they're mass produced in the 21st century. Where I'm from."

"Time travel? Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want, but it's true. Now come on, I need to get you to a place where you can sleep, and where we can figure out what to do next. The road out should bring us to a town eventually, and an inn." I picked Ciel up onto my back. "We should get going. What's your name, by the way?" I needed to confirm it. To make sure I wasn't bullshiting myself.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Usually, one would give their name before asking for another's, wouldn't they?" He chided me.

"Oops, sorry. My name is Dawn Sharpstone, pleased to meet you, Ciel." No, it wasn't my real name- I've heard those have power. But it was close enough.

And that was all I needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to _Something's Wrong Here_ , my first Kuroshitsuji fan fiction. In this fic, I'm hoping that I can provide some sort of realistic account of what may happen in such circumstances that I have set up. I will often use author's notes if I feel like I couldn't write in something important to the story, or to clarify some points that are already there.**

 **To be precise, Dawn is 17. She will not age through the story, but she will become more experienced.**

 **There will be no immediate timeskips, mostly because I want some character interaction. Dawn has read the manga and watched the anime, but this will follow the manga more. I don't consider the second season of the anime cannon, so there may be some inconsistencies with information given there. THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE BETWEEN DAWN AND CIEL. The most it may ever become is something sibling like, and even then it would be kind of distant. Hopefully, I can get some more exposition in the next chapter.**


End file.
